Mudblood Act
by shoreofeternity
Summary: A green flash raced towards Hermione, a figure threw itself in front of her. The figure fell, Hermione looked down, it was Harry Potter, a curse hit her and she fell unconscious. Weeks later, she was auctioned off to a robed figure. Harry? Is that you?


Disclaimer: I once again do not claim any part of Harry Potter's ownership, because that privilege lies within J.K. Rowling. (I swear that doesn't make sense.)

This is a story that disregards the story line near the end of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. This will ignore the happy ending and the final battle will happen in Hogwarts with a…different ending. ***hint* *hint***

**Did you know that Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows' timeline takes place from July 1987 – May 1988 and September the 1****st****, 2017? NOW YOU KNOW!**

**I don't know if I'll continue this…But just saying, couldn't think of a better name, though I didn't want to use a name that others have used.**

Yeah…have fun reading.

* * *

**Mudblood Act**

_Hermione Granger's wand flew through the air and smashed onto the ground._

_Bellatrix Lestrange laughed maniacally. _

'_NO!' at the corner of her eye she saw the deadly green flash that only one spell could emit, the Avada Kedavra. She saw a figure jump in front of her just before the green bolt engulfed her._

_With a thud, the figure crashed into the ground in the Great Hall._

_Shocked, she looked down, numb._

_It was the person she had been best friends with for 7 years, the person she had loved for 7 years, the person who had saved her life numerous times, The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter._

_A curse soared directly into her chest, the Crucio curse. She felt a thousand daggers stab into her, continuously digging in._

_She fell to the floor, for some reason, the pain died away almost immediately, but the person who sent the curse, Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand was still raised and pointed directly at her._

_The last thing she saw before darkness covered her was Harry's crumpled figure._

_Goodbye, my love._

**/_**

**/**

It had been weeks since that faithful day. She had been thrown into a prison cell, not Azkaban, but some other prison. There was a group of laughing guards in the corner reading the newspaper, most likely the Daily Prophet.

Straining her ear to listen to what they were saying she heard these words in horror.

'Ha! Look at this! Every since Potter's death, everything been _much_ easier for us.'

'Yeah, look at this…'

A moment of silence.

'The Dark Lord has signed and passed a new law! Look…'

'The Mudblood Act: All Mudbloods are hereby items of trade, and can be sold or traded to pureblood families. Any mudblood found attacking or befriending a pureblood will be sentenced to Azkaban for eternity. All Mudbloods are prohibited to have a wand; the wand belongs to the master of the mudblood. All mudblood in custody will be auctioned off two days after today. Any mudblood who is not sold will be immediately given the Dementor's Kiss…'

Their voices trailed off. She slumped to the ground.

She would be a slave, a slave that must do anything to please their master. With would most likely include in…sexual pleasure.

She shook her head in horror.

**/_**

**/**

Two days later, she was dragged by the hair and thrown on the ground by two guards as they secured her restraints, then brought into a bright light and dropped unceremoniously.

'FIRST UP! MUDBLOOD HERMIONE GRANGER!' a voice shouted loudly from the effects of a Sonorus charm, the dreaded voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Suddenly, she felt someone groping her breast.

'LOOK AT THIS! SEE HOW SQUISHY IT IS?' The crowd roared in amusement.

She felt like crying.

'LET'S START THIS BID WITH 100 GALLEONS!'

'300!'

'400!'

'1000.'

There was a silence.

'Er- GOING ONCE! TWICE! SOLD!'

A black robed figure walked up on stage, Lucius Malfoy handed him her wand as he gave him a bag of gold.

A gloved hand hoisted her up, surprisingly, gently.

A voice said in her ear, 'I'm so sorry. Hermione.'

The husky male voice of her new owner rose up his hand and emitted from it, a Phoenix.

With a bang, the stage was erupted by a group of people appearing and chasing the people out.

'Griffin-1 reporting in, Griffin-1 to Hallow-1!'

'Hallow-1 here, I've rescued priority number 1. Proceed to release the prisoners.' The voice spoke into seemingly thin air.

'Hang on,' and with those few words they dissapparated.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

**Never mind, I WILL continue this. Or should I? Reviews please? It would help to know if I should continue this.  
**


End file.
